The interprofessional virtual case-based educational modules developed in the context of this proposal will reach nearly 600 new students each year. The module titles and the age range represented by the patients in the cases are as follows: 1) Widespread Pain & Fibromyalgia (Middle Aged Women); 2) Opioid Misuse Following Wisdom Teeth Extraction (Teenager); 3) Osteoarthritis Pain in a patient with Dementia (Older Adult); 4) Metastatic Cancer Pain (Older Adult); 5) Odontogenic Infection (Middle-Aged Man); 6) Headaches (Young Adult); 7) Diabetic Peripheral Neuropathic Pain (DPNP) Complications (Older Adult). The expertise of participating faculty includes dental medicine, general internal medicine, general internal medicine, geriatric medicine, palliative care, rheumatology, neurology, pain medicine, anesthesiology, psychiatry (adult and geriatric), pediatrics, education, instructional design, instructional technology, chiropractic, nursing and pharmacy. We will deploy the modules via an advanced electronic learning management and a virtual patient platform developed at the University of Pittsburgh (vpSim), which will then be integrated in the pre-doctoral curriculum of all participating schools providing a wide range of interprofessional opportunities.